


Grave Within a Grave

by Orifice_Spelunker



Category: Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orifice_Spelunker/pseuds/Orifice_Spelunker
Summary: I hate you, and you know it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Grave Within a Grave

Waste. That’s all I could think as my childhood flashed before me.  
My memories stuck around after my flesh stopped feeling.  
At first I was filled with dread, anger, and sorrow. When I heard the shovels and the prayers, I prayed for the first time in my life. I prayed I would be saved. Please, Anywhere but here. Anywhere but my mind. I want to see, to feel, to experience. It can’t be over. It can’t be.

I heard a voice, “He’s finally at peace.” it screeched through the silence. I tried to scream, but the dead can’t speak.

I asked myself why. Why am I still here? Just to wallow in my thoughts? Is this my punishment? Is this everybody’s afterlife, or something I’ve imagined?

I started to see again, only not from my eyes. Spectral hallucinations of tiny demons tearing apart my skin, and eating into it. Flowers wilted down to laugh at me in my fancy wooden cradle. I wanted to lose consciousness.

Please, let me die. Please?

But that was long ago.

I don’t think about that anymore.

I try not to think at all.

***

A shovel. I can hear it. It gets closer and closer. Am I being saved?  
Please let me out, please.

I hear a crack. He opens my creaking, rotten box.  
“Whew, you’ve been in here a while, disgusting.” I hear the voice cough.  
“There we go, come to papa.”  
I can see again. My eyes were open all this time. My flesh is mostly gone. Maggots wiggle out of my sockets.  
He yanks the watch off of my wrist. I can feel my hollow bones snapping, It’s agonizing.  
He unzips his pants. “You must be thirsty, huh?” Rage, that’s all I can feel as my mouth is filled with urine.

Not for him, but for God.


End file.
